The economical raising of a large quantity of animals, such as chickens, requires that maximum utilization be made of the space available. Normal operations usually only employ the horizontal dimension of the space, e.g., the floor of the barn. Utilization of the vertical component can be extremely important, especially where the available raising space is limited. Some sort of multi-tiered device for utilizing the vertical component of the raising space is therefore desirable, especially for raising young animals such as chicks. A multi-tiered device is also preferable when it is necessary to separate various types of animals while making maximum utilization of limited raising space.
When employing a multi-tiered device for raising animals, it is also necessary to devise a suitable multi-tiered feed device. This device is preferably constructed so that it can be easily cleaned or installed for the particular application required. Such devices also preferably include some form of feed control mechanism to prevent the animal feed from becoming stale prior to its being consumed by the animal.